


Full Circle

by Adazzle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, M/M, Maybe cursed child compliant?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adazzle/pseuds/Adazzle
Summary: Trans rights!I don't own content
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 18





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Trans rights!
> 
> I don't own content

Harry had been surprised when Albus asked him to have lunch. Albus was married and balancing running awareness campaigns for Rare Magical Creatures with raising three daughters, all on the other side of the country from his parents. They were on good terms, because therapy and growing up helped a lot, but Harry knew Ginny was still closer to him, and he was ok with that as long as his son knew how much Harry loved him.

“Is everything ok?” He’d asked as soon as Albus came in, running a few minutes late and tossing half a dozen unanswered letters into his messenger bag. He’d clearly been writing and walking. “Everything’s great!” His son said, grinning. “Also, I can see you without needing help, dad. Did you order for me?” Harry relaxed a little. They bantered good naturedly for a bit while they waited for his Tandoori Chicken and Al’s Smoked Salmon. Then, Al picked up his Pumpkin Juice and announced that he was having another kid.

“That’s-that’s awesome!” Harry spluttered, wondering why Al hadn’t asked Ginny to lunch too. “We haven’t really announced it yet-it’s an adoption and we want to have a date for the hearing set first-I know, dad, I would have announced it at the Burrow and written you and Mum otherwise, Scor hasn’t told Draco yet either”-Harry almost choked on his coffee at that. Al kept going- “but, she’s a little older than Lyr and Astrid,”. That would mean she would be quite a bit older than baby Sinead, Albus and Scorpius’ youngest at only two, who was adopted last year. “Astrid met her in dance class. She lives at the Children’s Home.”

Harry nodded, letting his son talk. “So, they put her in ballet and she has class with the girls. They’re-she and Lyr and Astrid-are best friends. Astrid was actually the one who invited her to live with us at the end of a class, and Scor was humiliated until he realized the lady picking her up was her caseworker.”

“That’s really exciting-Al-Albus.” “I know, we thought we were done, but she fits in just right and she needed a home. This time it took forever because they had some questions about Draco’s past, and obviously it’s good they’re being diligent.” Suddenly, his green eyes, so alike Harry’s, grew serious. “The reason I’m telling you first is because she’s Muggleborn and she’s been in care-like eight placements actually. The Ministry found her last year with an instance of underage magic and she moved into our system. She’s been through a lot.”

His heart was beating faster now.

“Dad, she said she just wanted someone to stay with when she couldn’t be at Hogwarts and she would do lots of chores and my heart just broke”

He might have cried, if it hadn’t been for Albus squeezing his hand. “I’m worried that it’ll all be a little much for her. When we adopted Sinead, Draco was around more, and ridiculously spoiling a little kid who needs consistency and attachment was what we needed. Not that Draco won’t be around, but” Albus paused, and met Harry’s eyes. “I think you’ll understand where she’s coming from, knowing magic for the first time and not having a home. She’s so older than Sinead was when we adopted her and I want her to have someone to talk to if it all feels overwhelming and she needs some space.”

Harry was glad they had a private dining room, because he did cry.


End file.
